Work focuses on the writing of senior-author manuscripts describing unpublished work on zebrafish embryonic development stemming from Feldman and colleagues research from 2004-2012. Feldman also 1) maintained mutant zebrafish lines relevant to germ layer formation studies 2) Attended the Spring 2018 Mid-Atlantic Society for Developmental Biology meeting to assess new developments in this area and 3) continued with educational outreach in the form of demonstrating zebrafish embryos at NICHD on Take Your Child to Work Day.